The Newcomer
by IzzyInTheShadows
Summary: AU Dean is a mechanic and Castiel has car troubles that lead to some greasy garage fun! I wish these were my characters but they are not! I don't own any rights to Supernatural at all. All just for fun!


**The Newcomer (IzzyInTheShadows)**

Dean had always been good with cars, and when the blue chevvy pick up pulled into the garage, it was going to be no exception to that rule.

Dean lifted himself out from under the hood of the Impala he was working on and wiped his greasy hand on the old t-shirt he was using as a rag. Wiping his arm across his forehead he looked into the direction of the blue pick up to see a slightly built, dark haired man get out of the drivers side. The man looked around as if he was checking out his surroundings and walked towards Dean.

Dean moved away from the car, still wiping his hands. When he got closer to the man, he was awestruck by his appearance, his hair, that didn't seem to do anything that its owner wanted it to, sticking up all over his head in a, just got out of bed look, made him look incredibly hot! Then there were his eyes, a sparkling shade of blue which radiated warmth and sincerity. He stood there wearing dress trousers and a blue shirt open at the collar.

He smiled at Dean as he approached, "Hello, I don't suppose you could fit me in could you? My car has a horrible whine coming from the engine and I have a long way to go yet. I really don't need it to die on me now" He frowned and looked at Dean in a way that made Dean's stomach turn in somersaults.

"I reckon I could fit you in" He smirked at the man, a little too suggestively. To his surprise he could have sworn he saw the newcomer blush.

"oh, thank you, I know its awkward of me to just turn up like this", he reached out this hand, "I'm Castiel by the way". All Dean could see were those eyes, burning into him and almost looking like they could burn straight into his soul. He had to stop looking at him because he could feel it having an effect between his legs, the heat beginning to build, he shifted uncomfortably on the spot.

"Dean" he said, shaking the mans hand. Gripping it firmly and feeling the warm soft skin against this calloused palm. Letting go and moving towards the car he watches Castiel out of the corner of his eye. "Could you pop the hood?"

Castiel moved towards the door, reaching a hand down to the hood lever and pulling it hard. My God this man was gorgeous. He was glad that his car had chosen this garage to break down at. Watching Dean was making him hot, but he couldn't seem to tear his eyes away. The way he had to lean over the car to get to the deeper parts of the engine was making the muscles in his arms stand out and his brow furrow in concentration. Castiel was left wondering if this man knew he was such a thing of beauty. Cas could feel the heat beginning to burn between his legs and he moved towards the side of the car to try and hide his thickening erection.

Dean turned to see Castiel looking flushed. "You ok dude?" he asked concerned, "Why don't you come in for a coffee", looking at this watch, "I reckon its about time for one".

Dean beckoned Castiel in to the shop, Cas obediently followed, which was probably a bad idea considering he could now watch his ass as he walked, leaving Cas to cover himself to avoid embarrassment. It had been so long since he had been with anyone, he'd forgotten what it felt like to really long for someone like this.

Castiel sat on the couch watching Dean make the coffee's, bringing them over and placing them on the table in front of him with the milk and the sugar. He smiled as he sat next to Cas and his leg brushed against him as he sat down. Cas was certain he must be feeling the heat radiating from his body, he so desperately wanted to lick this man all over, but thinking like that was not helping. With a shaky hand he poured the milk into his coffee and stirred.

Dean had been watching how nervous Castiel looked and how his hand trembled when he poured the milk into his coffee, he wanted to grab him and fuck him hard but that wasn't helping the erection that was threatening to burst through the front of his overalls. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying to take some of the pressure of his steadily growing cock.

It must have been obvious, because as Cas turned he could have sworn her saw Dean looking straight at this crotch, wetting his lips seductively. Dean tried to hold back the gasp but a small whimper had escaped his lips before he'd even realised it.

The next thing he knew, he was leaning forward and placing a hand on Castiels thigh and looking into his startling blue eyes as Dean moved his mouth closer to his.

Castiel moved the rest of the way, pressing his lips hard against Dean's, sending a bolt of electricity shooting straight to Deans already swollen cock, Castiel gripped Deans face in his hands and licked the entrance to his mouth, biting down gently on Deans bottom lip and sucking on it.

Dean gasped as he ran his hand up and under Castiels shirt feeling the soft skin of his stomach, gliding his fingers against his hot skin. Torn between wanting this kiss to last forever and needing to taste more of the stranger, he went with the latter and began to unbutton Cas's shirt, smoothing it down over his shoulder and marvelling at how toned this man was under his clothes, Dean could picture him at the gym working out. All sweat drenched and hot, however Dean knew of a better and much more exciting way of working up a sweat.

In an instant Dean had torn off his own shirt and was pressing his body down against Castiels as he lay back on the couch, Cas couldn't help the way his body reacted, his hips betraying his need to appear in control of the situation by bucking up to meet Deans. Cas groaned as he felt Deans hard length straining against his zipper, he breaths becoming more ragged now and his only concern was that he wouldn't spill in his own pants before Dean had gotten them off, this was the hottest thing he had ever experienced and he never wanted it to end.

Dean wasn't able to help himself as he began to push Cas further onto the couch with the force of his hips, he felt the pull of his balls and couldn't believe how turned on he was, or how close he was, just by feeling Cas press against him through their clothes. Dean groaned against Cas's lips as their tongues danced in their mouths. Like a couple of teenagers they rutted against each other for what seemed like hours, when it could only have been a few minutes, Dean relenting first as he pulled back to look down at Cas. "I need you", Was all he could manage to get out, he voice was wrecked and his breathing erratic. Although it was all the encouragement Cas needed to reach a hand down between their bodies and squeeze Dean through his overalls. The sounds Dean made as Cas gripped him made Cas gasp with sheer pleasure and he did it again and again until Dean was begging him to stop.

"Please Cas…Don't..can't last…need you" Castiel knew at that minute that he could do whatever he wanted to Dean, he was his, right at this moment in time, Dean had given himself to Castiel completely.

"Off" Cas commanded. Dean rose up and sat back on his haunches on the couch gasping, his full kiss bitten lips open and wet. Cas had to shake himself out of it, he needed to control Dean, he could see Dean wanted it too.

Tantalizingly slowly Cas stood up and started to undo his trousers, watching Dean as he let them fall to the ground, he thrust his hips towards Dean face, Dean practically salivated down his own chin at the sight. Cas nodded his approval and Dean pulled down Cas's boxers over his hips, watching his thick cock spring up into the cool air. Cas looked down at Dean and grabbed the base of his cock, squeezing it and gasping at the feeling. He pressed the head against Deans lips which parted immediately to take him in, Cas pulled back slightly and wagged his finger. "Oh no, I know you want to taste it, but let me see that long pink tongue first, I want to feel you lick me like a popsicle" Dean obeyed and poked out his tongue teasingly licking at the head of Cas's cock, watching as his head lolled backwards like a rag dolls. Dean grew bolder and placed sucking kisses onto his glans. Using his tongue to rub the sensitive underside. He could see Cas throbbing and knew he was close already. Knew it wouldn't take much to push him into the abyss. He grabbed Cas's hips to hold him still and ever so slowly took Cas's entire length into this mouth. The sounds he made as his cock was enclosed into the wet heat of Deans mouth was like music to his ears and he hummed happily against his length, the muscles in Deans throat quivering gently around the head, causing pre-cum to trickle down Deans throat.

"Fuck"! Cas hissed through almost gritted teeth, "Gonna…Come…can't…hold…" Was all Cas could manage to say before his legs were buckling underneath him and he was exploding into Dean mouth, pulse after pulse came out of Cas and he thought he was going to be drained by the time his orgasm had subsided. Trembling, he collapsed to his knees in front of Dean who quickly claimed his mouth in a kiss, letting Castiel taste himself on Deans lips and tongue, Dean who only an hour ago was a complete stranger to Castiel. Dean who was now holding Cas's hand to the front of his jeans begging for his own release.

Cas quickly obeyed, sliding the zipper down and watching as Dean slid his hands down his hips and removed his overalls, his cock bounced in front of Castiels face and Dean pulled back, not wanting Cas to take him in his mouth. He shook his head, "No Cas..I won't last in your mouth, use your hands, make me come with your hand, I'm practically there already dude…won't take long…please" Cas watched in wonder as Dean's cock bounced with almost every word like it was beckoning him. He didn't waste any time in getting his hand around it. Wrapping a strong hand around the base of Dean's cock as the other hand teased the head. Rubbing his thumb over the slit and spreading the pre-cum that pooled there. Dean groaned and he knees went weak under him. He struggled to stay upright as he knew how close he already was. The taste of Castiel's cum still on his lips.

Cas watched Dean's face in wonder as he began to move his hand along his length in slow tantalising strokes, watched as Dean opened his mouth and whimpered, yes actually whimpered Cas's name, his hips began to buck into Castiel's hand as he stroked him. There was no denying how close he was as more pre-cum dripped from the head. Cas had to fight the urge to lick it from the head with his tongue. Keeping this to his hands was incredibly difficult and he picked up the strokes making them faster as he twisted his wrist over the head on the upstroke. Dean's whimpering had become a deep growl as he told Cas how close he was. His balls drew up to his body and Cas cupped the heavy sack in his hand tugging and massaging them gently.

"Fuck Cas…need to…please…your mouth" Dean was so close to the edge Cas could taste it and he didn't disappoint, at the sound of Dean's pleas Cas took his entire length into his mouth, if it was even possible he felt Dean grow and swell even more as he hissed and fisted his hands into cas's hair holding his head still as his hips began to buck wildly. It only took three short quick thrusts before Dean was shooting white hot cum towards the back of Castiel's throat and crying out his name! His head thrown back and his knees almost giving way. He shuddered through his aftershocks still holding Cas in place.

Cas had swallowed everything Dean had given to him and was now breathless as he pulled Dean down to kneel in front of him. He looked into Dean's green eyes and placed an almost loving kiss on his lips, Dean returned this with just as much passion, gasping against the other man's lips. They wrapped themselves in each other's arms for what felt like a lifetime before they moved again.

Dean laughed first closely followed by Cas as they realised that, only an hour before they were complete strangers and now they felt like lovers sharing their first night together.

"Well" Dean said, his voice still gravelly "I think I can fix your car for free now, seeing as you've paid me in kind" He chuckled and kissed Cas again.

Cas pulled away from the kiss, "oh yeah? I reckon it might accidently break down" He pressed his lips back against Dean's and could feel his cock stirring back to life.


End file.
